(Not Quite) A Random Encounter
by garlic
Summary: There's a Snorlax in the backyard. It just so happens that it's a complete stranger's backyard. [Pokemon Go mAU]


Title: (Not Quite) A Random Encounter

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Pokemon Go property of Nintendo, Niantic. Idk a Rothenberg or a CW.

Summary: It's a craze that's sweeping the nation. Lexa is very much uninterested. But her little brother is, and Lexa wasn't one to deny him, even if it meant embarrassing herself in front of strangers. Attractive strangers, with golden hair and clear blue eyes and a voice that curled inside Lexa like hot coffee on a winter's day.

AN: Everyone has to take a crack at a Pokemon Go AU, right? It's like...a new fandom rule?

* * *

"C'mon, this way!"

Lexa bit back a groan. She loved her little brother, but spending the entire day hunting down pokemon was not exactly the bonding session she had in mind when she cleared her schedule that weekend.

She reached out to snag the back of his hoodie. "Whoa, slow down. And watch where you're going."

Aden grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry." His smile turned a bit impish. "But that's what you're here for!"

Lexa ruffled his hair, purposefully mussing his bangs into his eyes. "I'm not your seeing-eye dog. Be a bit more aware, squirt."

He whine-groaned like only a nine year old could.

They had been making a circuit through a good-sized park and its neighborhood a few miles from Lexa's apartment. Honestly, she had never been there despite its near vicinity, preferring to hit the mountain trails for her runs.

It was nice. Pleasantly green, with neatly paved roads and diverse, well-kept houses. There were plenty of people about, locals running errands and walking pets. It felt pretty safe, so at least that was one worry Lexa could cross off her list.

Aden's gait quickened, eyes glued to his phone. "Hey, we're close!" His voice pitched high in excitement and despite herself Lexa felt some of his enthusiasm bleed into her.

Until he came to a stop at a door.

To someone's _house._

Oh no. He wouldn't.

Aden turned to her, eyes wide and beseeching, phone clutched in his tiny hands.

 _He would._

"Lexa…"

"No, Aden."

"But-"

"No way."

His lip wobbled just a little, gaze turning just a bit mournful. "...It's a Snorlax." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I've been looking for one for over a week."

Lexa felt her heart drop just a little. Snorlax was one of Aden's favorites. When he was five she bought him a three foot tall plush Snorlax and to this day she was convinced it was that act that made him actually _like_ her.

But she couldn't just condone barging in on random strangers' houses over a _game._ It would set a bad example.

"Can't you catch it from here?" She tried. The range on the game could be iffy sometimes.

His dirty-blond head swiveled furiously from side to side. "I tried, it's just out of reach. I think it's in the backyard or something."

"Aden…"

He shook his head slightly. "Can't we just ask? There's no harm in just asking, right?"

Lexa frowned. _Just because there's no harm doesn't mean it's not rude._ But this was Lexa's little brother, and she had promised to always look out for him. To always go to bat for him.

Even if that meant knocking on strangers' doors looking for errant pokemon. She sighed. "Okay. We'll give it a shot."

Lexa haltingly stepped up to the door. She hesitated again. Aden's hopeful stare bored into her back. She squared her shoulders, head raised. _She was a good older sister, damn it._ She knocked.

She could practically hear Aden bursting with anticipation.

A long beat passed, and Lexa frowned. She knocked again, firm and steady. A minute ticked away in silence and simultaneously the siblings deflated. She turned to Aden, frowning at the dejected cast in his eyes. _Damn._ "Sorry bud."

He shrugged. "It's okay." He offered a weak smile. "Can't catch 'em all _all_ the time right?"

Lexa _hated_ the defeat in his voice. She crossed her arms, turning back to the house with a considering gaze. It was a nice enough place, clean coats of contrasting paint masking the age of the building. Two stories, built-in two car garage. Her eyes narrowed. And off to the side a small wooden fence blocking a small alley. _Bingo._

"Okay squirt. What we do here, we tell _no one_ , you hear?"

Aden's head popped up, confusion scrunching his face. "Huh? Hey, what're you doing?"

Lexa strode over to the fence, rocking up on her toes to peer over. It was just over five feet tall, easy enough to hop. She reached behind her, motioning for Aden. "Hand me your phone." She squinted over the wooden slats, satisfied when no hint of ferocious guard dog met her perusal. She wiggled her fingers. "Aden. Phone."

When another few seconds passed with nothing meeting her hand and not a peep from her brother Lexa turned, ready to chastise Aden for his inaction after being so eager earlier. She was met with his back, tiny shoulders tensed.

The reason was readily apparent.

 _Oh shit._

Standing a few feet away a young woman stood, arms crossed, eyebrows arched. Blond curls tumbled over shoulders in luxurious waves, blue eyes bright and intense. Lexa could have stood there and waxed poetic about this woman's beauty for hours _if she hadn't just been caught trying to break into this woman's house._ She gulped.

That golden head tilted, eyes narrowing.

Aden gulped.

The woman's gaze dropped to her brother, eyes softening just a tad. Lexa felt a little guilty for briefly contemplating using Aden as a cute shield to temper the woman's ire and leverage his adorable youthfulness as a way out of this mess.

But Lexa's mom didn't raise cowards, and she certainly didn't raise Lexa to shirk responsibility or consequence. She firmed her jaw, stepping forward to lay her hands reassuringly atop Aden's shoulders, urging him behind her.

The woman looked back up at her. Lexa met her gaze evenly. "I'm sorry."

Blue eyes widened slightly.

"We don't mean any harm, but we're clearly trespassing. I'll understand if you want to contact the authorities, but please leave my brother out of it."

Aden started to protest behind her, but Lexa shushed him quickly. His hand fisted nervously into the bottom of her shirt.

With every second that elapsed the squirming ball of nerves coiled tighter and tighter in Lexa's gut. The woman's lips were slanted in a light frown and when pink lips finally opened Lexa steeled herself for the verdict.

And was regaled with a deep peal of laughter instead, husky and low.

Lexa felt her jaw drop.

If she thought this woman was pretty before, now she was downright _gorgeous_ , mirth shaking her shoulders and bringing a glowing light to her face. She blinked. _No, wait._ That was just the sun striking pale, rosy skin and sending blond hair aflame. This woman _definitely_ wasn't illuminated by some inner light like some sort of _angel._

The woman wrested herself under control, laughter tapering to full-bodied chuckles. She smiled, teeth bright and blinding, and Lexa's stomach flipped pleasantly. "I don't think the cops will be necessary."

 _Oh lord, even her voice was attractive._ Lexa stood stone-still, eyes wide, unsure what to do. Aden popped out from behind her.

"Hey, thanks! You're cool. Mom would've absolutely tweaked if she had to bail Lexa out again."

Blond eyebrows arched sky high. Lexa felt all the blood drain from her face.

"Again?"

Aden seemed to recognize his misstep. He rushed to explain. "It was totally self-defense! It was all the other guy's fault! He was a bad dude. Lexa's awesome." He puffed his chest out proudly.

Lexa was torn between wanting to sink into the floor or thrust her own chest out in response to Aden's praise.

"Well, since _Lexa_ is so 'awesome,' I suppose we certainly can't let her get nabbed by the five-oh, huh?"

Lexa bowed her head, flushing at the clear amusement in the other woman's voice. "Thank you," she mumbled. She tugged at Aden's hoodie. "We'll get out of your hair. Sorry again."

They didn't make it one step before that raspy voice stopped them in their tracks. "So exactly why were you two attempting to break into my house anyways?"

Lexa turned woodenly. Her mind raced. Before she could blurt out an explanation - a _plausible_ one, Aden cheerfully piped in.

"I was trying to catch the Snorlax in your backyard!"

Lexa slowly lifted her horrified gaze. Wide blue eyes greeted her. She blushed to roots of her hair. Her eye twitched.

The woman erupted in fresh gales of laughter, bending over and clutching at her stomach.

They stood there for what felt like ages as the blonde wheezed with laughter; every time she seemed to finish she caught Lexa's expression and it set her off again. It was only out of sheer politeness that Lexa didn't grab Aden and hightail it outta there.

Finally she stopped, breathing deep and wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes. "All right. Okay. I'm done." She cleanly avoided Lexa's gaze in an attempt not to fall back into fits of hilarity, instead focusing on Aden. "So Snorlax is in my backyard, huh? Well c'mon then, wouldn't want 'em to get away."

Aden was practically bouncing. "Really?! Really? We can come in?"

Lexa immediately protested. "No! No, that's really kind of you, but that's not nece- _oof._ " She grunted as Aden elbowed her in the gut.

" _Shut up!_ " He hissed. "Be cool!"

Lexa smacked the back of his head. "Language!"

The siblings glared at each other. Another low chuckle drifted between them, followed by a slender arm. "Okay kiddos, let's all chill." The blonde turned to Lexa. "Lexa, right?"

At Lexa's stiff nod she continued, voice gentle. "Right. It's really no trouble. You guys seem pretty honest, attempted fence hopping aside." Her blue eyes sparkled. "And I can't say I don't understand." She motioned at the phone still held tight in Aden's hands. "The kids in my ward are obsessed with the game, too."

 _Ward?_ Lexa scanned the other woman more closely. _As in...hospital?_ At her obvious perusal the blonde was smiling again, cheery and disarming. She extended her hand.

"Clarke Griffin. I work over at Arkadia Hospital."

Lexa shook her hand firmly. "Lexa Forrester." She released her grip to drag Aden next to her, nudging him until he offered his own hand. "And this is my younger brother, Aden."

Aden latched onto Clarke, pumping their joined hands enthusiastically. "Hi! Nice to meet you!" He beamed, grin bright and toothy, and Lexa felt her heart give a little wibble at the soft smile he earned. _When did he get to be such a charmer?_

"Well Lexa and Aden Forrester, shall we go see about that Snorlax?"

Aden nodded eagerly as Clarke waved them towards the front door. Lexa hesitated. "Oh, you can just show us through the side here." She awkwardly pointed at the fence she had just been trying to hop. "You don't have to let us tromp through your house."

Clarke waved her protests off with a nonchalant pass of her hand. "Don't worry about it. Besides that fence is rusted as hell, makes a god-awful screeching noise whenever we try to open it." She sauntered (fucking _sauntered,_ hips swaying and everything) to the front door, keys jingling off her fingers and Aden skipping next to her. Lexa reluctantly followed, carefully keeping her eyes on the back of Clarke's head because she was _not a creep damn it_ and Clarke was this nice, kind stranger and it would be _unspeakably rude_ to _ogle her ass_ while she's doing her brother this great favor.

Her gaze dipped slightly before she managed to catch herself. She silently cursed, screwing her eyes shut. _Damn it, I am a creep._

"You all right there, Lexa Forrester?"

Her eyes popped open. Clarke was holding the door, Aden already inside, waiting expectantly. But it was the impish little smile curving pink lips and the knowing twinkle in Clarke's blue eyes that made Lexa die a little inside. _Busted._

Thank god for Aden, who spoke up, saving Lexa from more imminent embarrassment. "Yeah, c'mon Lexa, what's the hold-up?"

Lexa cleared her throat, staring hard at the air several inches left of Clarke's shoulders. "Right. Sorry." She slowly stepped to the door, heat erupting behind her ears when Clarke shifted as she passed, brushing up against her arm and _dear lord that had to be on purpose right?_

She tripped over the threshold, barely catching herself from face-planting on the floor.

Aden laughed uproariously. Breathy chuckles sounded by her ear, a warm hand cupping her elbow lightly.

"You okay?"

Lexa nodded, sure she must resemble a tomato by now. "Yes."

Clarke snickered. "That's good. Although I'm not sure how you were planning on getting over my fence if this is any indication of your physical coordination."

"Lexa once walked into parking meter." Aden rather unhelpfully supplied.

"Aden!"

"She got distracted because a pretty girl smiled at her."

" _Aden._ " Lexa took back every kind thing she ever thought about her little brother.

"Well," Clarke murmured, eyeing Lexa playfully. "...I'll take that as a compliment." She winked. Lexa's jaw dropped again. "Okay!" Clarke whirled towards Aden. "To the backyard!"

And with that the two blonds were trotting off, threading through the house.

It took Lexa a full fifteen seconds to uproot her feet and follow.

…

"Water?"

A glass of water appeared under Lexa's nose. Her eyes followed a drop of condensation as it dripped slowly to the fingers curled around the glass, then traced the long line of Clarke's arm to flick up to the other girl's face, where a benign smile pleasantly sat. Haltingly she accepted the drink, fighting off a shiver when their fingertips brushed.

Clarke bestowed upon her another sunny grin and Lexa buried her nose in her glass, drinking long and deep and just a bit desperately.

"Your brother is cute."

Lexa nodded. "Yeah, and he knows it."

Clarke rocked to the side, giving her shoulder a little nudge. "You're a good sister. Taking him out pokemon hunting and all."

Lexa fiddled with the glass in her hands. "It wasn't my first choice of activities, but it's outdoors and walking is good, so…" She shrugged. "If only there was a Pokemon Go for healthy food."

"I don't think any amount of pokemon can convince kids to eat more salad." Clarke chuckled. Lexa shot her a wry smile in response.

"Aw, yeah!"

Aden's cheer echoed from the backyard, drawing the girls' attention as he pumped his fist, phone held in the air in triumph. Lexa stepped up to the open sliding glass doors. "Got your Snorlax?" She called out.

"Yep!" Aden grinned at her, jogging over, phone extended to show her. Lexa squinted at the screen, nodding approvingly at the stats list. She resolutely ignored the warmth beside her as Clarke also leant in to take a look.

"Looks good. You gonna name 'em?"

Aden cast a look towards Clarke at his sister's question. He beamed. "Yep. Meet Griffin!"

Lexa's eyebrows shot up and Clarke leant back, hand pressed to her chest. "Oh? After me? How flattering."

Lexa coughed into her fist. "Well. Since you've got him we should be on our way."

Aden looked at her like she was an idiot. "Not yet! There are more pokemon around!" He turned to Clarke. "Did you know there's also a Pokestop on the other side of your backyard? I can just reach it if I go right up to the edge!"

Clarke held up her hand, smiling wide when Aden gleefully high-fived her. "Cool. That's handy to know if I'm suddenly inundated with more Pokemon enthusiasts."

Aden grinned cheekily before trotting back into the backyard, eyes already glued back to his phone. Lexa sighed. "Sorry about that," she turned apologetically to Clarke. "We can leave. I don't want to take up too much of your time."

Blond curls bounced as Clarke shook her head. "Really, don't worry about it. I'm off shift for twenty-four hours, if I even step foot back in the hospital my attending will probably have security throw me out. I've got nothing to do." At Lexa's dubious look Clarke nudged her again. "Seriously. If it were an issue I'd have no problem letting you know. I'm very forward like that." She hummed, then grinned. "Or so I'm told."

Lexa ducked her chin, tearing her eyes away from the other woman. Clarke was lively and full of good humor, and it looked _good_ on her. She was enchanting; spontaneous where Lexa was methodical, cheerful where Lexa was solemn, friendly where Lexa was reserved.

"You're kind of a polite one, aren't you." Clarke studied her closely.

"...You caught me trying to break into your house."

Clarke laughed, and it set off a bloom of warmth in Lexa's chest. "Yeah, I did. And then you apologized straight away and told me to call the cops on you." She grinned. "What kind of criminal mastermind does that?"

Lexa felt herself relax at Clarke's continuing amiability. She managed to work up a passable smirk. "Well, I'm in your house now, aren't I? And there are no cops in sight."

That earned her another ring of laughter and Lexa eased further. Pride began to bubble up next to her awe - _she_ caused that.

"All right, Danny Ocean. C'mon, have seat. Rest your weary, scheming feet." Clarke urged her to the couch, plopping next to her, bouncing them lightly atop the cushions. "So what do you do when you're not accompanying future Pokemon Masters around the city?"

"I'm a grad student at Polis U." Clarke's head tilted inquisitively, so Lexa elaborated. "Political Science."

"Sounds complicated."

Lexa stared at Clarke's cutely scrunched nose. "...About as complicated as Medical School sounds to me, I suppose."

Clarke let out a little snort. "Ha! It's all about perspective, huh?" She stretched her arms over her head, and Lexa steadfastly kept her gaze _away_ from the tiny sliver of skin the raised shirt revealed.

 _Fool me once…_

She cleared her throat slightly. "You said you just came off a long shift? You must be tired."

Clarke let out a gusty sigh, arms flopping down. Lexa absolutely did not blush when one them came to a rest companionably against hers.

"Yep. Well, my body is bushed," she admitted. "But my mind is still a bit wired. It'll probably take me a few hours just to wind down enough to feel properly exhausted."

Lexa nodded understandingly. "So what do you do when you're not saving lives at the hospital?"

Her reply was another snort. "Saving lives? Hardly. I'm a first year intern. I spend my entire day trailing after a grouchy attending, filling out paperwork and wiping runny noses and plastering on bandages."

"I see. Very glamorous." Lexa tilted her head. "You mentioned kids in your ward…"

Clarke smiled in fond remembrance. "I'm shadowing in paediatrics now. I like it. But my mom is pushing more towards cardio or trauma." She rolled her eyes. "I'm cool under pressure, apparently."

"Your mom? Is she a doctor too?"

"Yep. She's great and all, but boy does it suck when you've got the specter of the 'Great Doctor Abigail Griffin' hovering over your every career move and intimidating all your coworkers." She shrugged, nestling further into Lexa's side at the motion. "It's my saving grace we're not at the same hospital."

Lexa hummed, pointedly ignoring the heavy warmth against her arm. She nodded sympathetically. "I get that. I attended the same high school my mother taught at." She smiled wryly. "I got called 'Mrs. Forrester's kid' a lot. When the other kids were feeling charitable, anyways." She traced her eyes over Clarke's amused expression. "My favorite was actually 'teacher spawn.'"

Clarke snorted, slapping a hand over her mouth. "Oh god, that's so...no, not funny."

Lexa rolled her eyes but let a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "You can laugh. It _was_ pretty funny. Besides, my mom is a badass. No one dared to say anything truly rude. If there was even a _chance_ she would hear about…"

"A real mamabear, huh?"

Lexa laughed at the imagery. "Mamabear? I wouldn't really say that. No-nonsense, more like."

"So where is Mama Forrester?"

Lexa smiled slyly. "Are you asking where I grew up?"

Blue eyes rolled. "Well if I ever hope to help the police catch such a dastardly criminal mastermind I'm gonna need to give them something to track you down."

That made Lexa chuckle. "It wouldn't help. My people know not to blab." She laughed again at Clarke's exasperated sigh. "I grew up in Trikru. Right by Glowing Forest."

"Oh! So you're a local girl!"

She nodded. "I take it you're not?" A head shake answered her. "So where did you grow up?"

"West coast baby. Sun and sand and surf."

Lexa arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Sounds perfect."

Clarke shook her head, chuckles vibrating through her chest. "Okay, that was kind of a lie. The town I grew up in was actually much further inland. Alpha City."

"..."

"I know. What kind of name is that?" She laughed. "It was actually one of those mini-towns sorta in the middle of nowhere built by huge corporations for their workers. My dad was an engineer for one of those companies."

Lexa blinked slowly. "That sounds…"

"It was boring as hell. What sucked even more was that there wasn't even much _nature_ around. Well, nature that wasn't desert. I would have loved to live around a _forest._ " She nudged Lexa's shoulder. "Can't exactly explore the desert much before you either get hopelessly lost, dehydrated, or heatstroke."

"Have you been through Glowing Forest?"

Clarke shook her head. "Nope. Not yet. My roommate keeps bugging me about it, but I'm not a huge outdoors person and well...I guess I haven't had enough incentive."

"Oh. That's too bad."

"I don't know. Maybe I just haven't been sold hard enough on it." Blue eyes bored into Lexa. "Wanna give it try?"

Lexa swallowed hard, trying to dislodge her heart from her throat. "...People think the Glowing Forest is named after the number of bioluminescent organisms that inhabit the area, but that's just a coincidence." Clarke leaned in intrigued and Lexa had to consciously enunciate to avoid her next words tripping over her tongue. "...The name actually comes from an exploratory missive, penned by one of the early settlers.

" _'We walked a hidden trail, our guide instructing us on the land's herbs and remedies. Ere long we came to a small clearing, where the trees thinned bare enough to allow light to filter through. Here we waited at our guide's behest, and behold as the sun sank to the horizon it seemed as if the forest itself burned, aglow with fire.'_ "

"Holy shit."

Lexa paused. "Um, well, yes I guess you could paraphrase it that way."

Clarke gaped at her for a long second before blinking rapidly. "No, no, I mean-you, you just bust out with some ye olde poetic-" her hand went flying through the air. "...Just, nevermind." She shook her head. "You're really something else."

Lexa flushed lightly, eyes darting shyly away. "...That clearing, at sunset. It's worth the hike."

Suddenly the air seemed to fill with the scent of citrus and warmth. Lexa's eyes flicked up, immediately catching Clarke's. They held steady, inches away.

"Sounds like it." Clarke whispered.

 _Oh._

"Hey. I think I'm finished."

Both girls whipped their heads up at Aden's voice. Lexa shot up from the couch, back rigid. "Right." She turned stiffly to Clarke, willing away her blush. "Thank you again for letting us into your home, Clarke. Aden?"

"Thank you, Clarke." Aden parroted dutifully.

Clarke smiled warmly. "Happy to help you along your Pokemon journey."

They made their way to the door, Clarke holding it open as Lexa ushered Aden through. The siblings thanked Clarke one last time, and she brushed them off again. "It was fun. And hey, if you're ever in the area again, feel free to swing by and make use of my bountiful backyard. If I'm not around I'll tell my roommates you've got safe passage."

Aden gave an enthusiastic nod, but Lexa just pressed her lips together. "Goodbye, Clarke."

Clarke smiled gently. Understandingly. "Bye. Get home safe."

They waved a final farewell from the street, only moving away when Clarke closed the door. The siblings walked along in silence, Lexa ignoring the questioning looks Aden kept casting her way. He shoved his hands into his kangaroo pocket.

"Clarke was nice."

Lexa hummed. "Yes."

"She was really pretty too."

"...Yes." Lexa wasn't sure she liked where Aden was going with this.

"I saw a bunch of hiking gear. Think it belongs to her boyfriend?"

Lexa tensed. "I don't know. Maybe."

Clarke _had_ mentioned a roommate. And some of the shoes by the door were clearly mens. Sure Clarke had been warm and kind and playful, but that didn't mean anything. She could be naturally flirtatious. Plus she was a gorgeous young doctor who probably had no dearth of suitors. Her jaw clenched quite against her will. It's not like she had any reason to be disappointed or jealous. It's not as if she was ever going to see her again anyways.

She shot Aden a warning glare. "It's really none of our business."

Aden frowned, but nodded. "So what are we doing for dinner?"

Lexa sighed, glad her brother had apparently dropped the issue. "Why don't we swing by that pizza place you like?"

"Yeah!"

"Very well. Pizza it is."

She missed the speculative look that crossed Aden's face.

* * *

"You want to what?" Lexa was sure she was hearing wrong. Her brother did _not_ just say he wanted to go back to Clarke's house.

Aden smiled innocently. "A lot of pokemon spawn in the same areas. I gotta level up Griffin, and to do that I gotta catch more Snorlaxes." He paused. "Snorlax _-i?_ " He shrugged.

Lexa crossed her arms. "And the only place you can find those is in Clarke Griffin's backyard," she responded flatly.

His grin didn't waver. "Yep! At least that I can find." He tilted his head. "I mean there are probably other places, but nothing as close as Clarke's."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "Aden, we can't just keep barging in on strangers' houses like that."

Aden looked affronted. "But Clarke's not a stranger! She's our friend! And she said we can come back any time!"

She groaned. How could she tell him that Clarke was no doubt just being polite?

"C'mon," Aden insisted imploringly. "Clarke's super nice. She wouldn't lie."

Lexa pursed her lips. They knew Clarke for all of forty-five minutes. Yet she couldn't find it in her to disagree. "Fine. We'll stop by. But this is the last time. And if she's not there, that's it, okay?"

Aden nodded furiously. "Yes ma'am."

She was doing this for Aden. Any secret desire to see Clarke again absolutely did not factor into this decision at all. Lexa nabbed her keys and followed Aden out the door.

Maybe if she repeated that enough, it would become the truth.

...

Lexa wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved when the door swung open, Clarke smiling in amusement on the other side.

"So. We meet again, Forresters."

"Hi Clarke!"

"Hey Aden. Come back for a few more pokemon?"

Aden nodded seriously. "Your backyard is the best place to level up Griffin."

Lexa groaned. "I'm sorry, Clarke." She was swiftly cut off.

"I meant it when I said you guys were welcome back." Clarke reached out to give Aden a little hair tussle, grinning conspiringly with him. "Besides, it wouldn't do to have my namesake be weak. You know the way-?"

She needn't have checked. The boy was already sprinting to the backyard, yelling out his thanks over his shoulder. Lexa covered her eyes with her palm. Warm fingers circled her wrist, pulling her hand down. Lexa gazed somewhat pitifully into amused blue eyes.

Clarke chuckled. "Couldn't even stay away one week, huh?" She teased.

"I'm really sorry about this," Lexa murmured. "This'll be the last time."

Clarke shook her head, towing Lexa into the house. "Stop it. If I say I don't mind, I don't mind." Her tone was light, but there was a clear ring of command in it. "In fact…" Clarke dropped Lexa's wrist (Lexa told herself she didn't miss the contact _at all_ ) as they entered the living room, turning and offering her palm up expectantly. "Phone."

Lexa blinked. "Pardon?"

"Phone." Fingers wiggled insistently. "Give me your phone."

When Lexa merely stared uncomprehendingly at her Clarke rolled her eyes before dropping them to Lexa's waist. _Wait. What?_

Clarke lunged.

Lexa squeaked.

But no amount of backpeddling could save her from Clarke's determined grasping and with another undignified yelp Lexa tripped backwards onto the couch. Before she could squirm away the other woman's solid weight landed on her thighs, one hand firm on her hip. She froze at Clarke's grunted "stay still," the raspy order short-circuiting her higher brain functions. Then those questing fingers started to move, sliding down and…

Clarke tugged Lexa's phone from her pocket with a flourish. "Ah hah!" She sat back, eyeing Lexa cockily from her triumphant position still astride Lexa's legs.

Lexa merely gaped wordlessly at the blonde as she started humming, tapping at her newly liberated phone. Then Clarke's brow abruptly creased. She scowled, turning her glare onto Lexa. She thrust her arm down, lock screen lit and requesting a password.

"Unlock, please."

Lexa's gaze darted up. Clarke lifted a challenging eyebrow. Lexa meekly pressed in her code, ignoring the excited quiver in her stomach at Clarke's satisfied grin as she started tapping away again.

"Um…"

Clarke shushed her, attention squarely on the phone in her hands.

Lexa flushed anew, arms awkwardly splayed, trying not to touch but _Clarke was still on top of her_ and her palms itched to rest on the firm thighs bracketing her hips and _good god_ Clarke was just way too hot and Lexa was just way too gay and way too single for _any_ of this not to turn her on _a little_ and if Clarke didn't get off of her soon Lexa was sure she was going to spontaneously combust in a molotov cocktail of arousal and embarrassment like some hormonal teenage disaster.

"There." The weight slid off her lap and Lexa gave a relieved sigh. She grunted when her phone landed on her stomach. "Now you have my number for whenever Aden wants to come over." Clarke scanned her supine form, taking in her disheveled state. She grinned wickedly. Gave Lexa's knee a pat. "Want some ice cream?" And with that she was leaving as if nothing had happened, calling out to Aden to join her in the kitchen for refreshments.

Lexa rolled over and buried her face in the couch cushions. _Fuck._

* * *

Damn it, Lexa was an adult. She lived in her own apartment, payed her own taxes, provided for herself. She was on the verge of completing her Masters, with solid career prospects in her future. So she could certainly compose and send a text to another independent, accomplished adult with no issue.

Lexa stared at the blinking line mocking her from the empty text box in her messages app on her phone.

"Are you gonna text Clarke or not?" Aden half whined beside her, vibrating in impatience. She shot him a glare. He withered. "Yeah yeah, whining is not the way a mature person conducts themselves."

She sighed. She really didn't understand why Aden was so insistent on returning to Clarke's house. Sure he loved 'Griffin,' but he was also very understanding and flexible for a boy his age, willing to hear reason and heed his mentors. Yet no amount of cajoling could dissuade him from this particular fixation, which meant Lexa was mustering up the courage to drop in on Clarke's life again.

 _Okay. Just do it._ She started typing. Aden bounced happily _._ She tossed him a dry look. "There. Done. Satisfied?"

He grinned. "Yep!" He craned to peer at her phone. "Did she respond yet?"

Lexa gave him a little shove. "It's barely been thirty seconds. When did you become so impatient?"

Aden shoved her back. She narrowed her eyes. He squared his shoulders. She smirked. Aden let out a small war cry and launched. They went down in a heap, laughter and over-exaggerated battle cries filling the room as they tussled.

Aden had just managed to crawl onto Lexa's back when her phone buzzed loudly, freezing them where they lay. They exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

"That was quick. That's good, right?" Aden squeezed his arms around Lexa's shoulders nervously.

Lexa clambered to her knees, Aden still hanging off her back. She snatched her phone up, hastily swiping at the screen. Aden shoved his head next to hers.

She smiled at the text, knocking her their temples together. "She said it was okay."

Aden cheered, shaking Lexa back and forth.

"All right, all right." She gently unhooked Aden's arms, lowering him to the floor. "You got your pokemon excursion set to go. Now go do your homework."

Her brother nodded, skipping away. Lexa ignored the matching cadence of her heartbeat. _It was just another day._ Nothing special.

Golden blond hair and bright blue eyes and an infectious smile invaded her mind's eye. She groaned. Took a deep breath. She had two days to get herself together.

Two days until she saw Clarke again.

 _Fuck._

...

It was two days later, and this was very much _not Clarke._

"Can I help you?"

Lexa stared, craning her neck up at the man towering in the doorway. He was tall, dark, and _Handsome,_ with muscles rippling underneath his shirt without any extra posing on his part.

"Who are you?" Aden scowled, suspicion swimming in his voice and Lexa blinked, surprised at the unconcealed hostility in her brother's tone. Level-headed Aden, who took to strangers like a duck to water, whose affable countenance and fair mind garnered him quick friends, was glaring at the man in Clarke's house like he had personally wronged him and spat in his dessert.

"Aden." Lexa chastised. He knew better.

Aden frowned, but dipped his head guiltily. "Sorry." He muttered.

He didn't sound very sorry. Lexa cast an apologetic look the man's way, a little surprised when he responded with a genial smile, casual and unoffended. She shunted away the little burst of jealousy at his apparent ease being in Clarke's home, answering her door. "We're...friends of Clarke. She told us it was okay to come over?"

Recognition lit in his eyes. "Oh!" He grinned toothily at her and Aden and Lexa was almost bowled over at the sheer _kindness_ he exuded. "Clarke mentioned you guys! The Forrester siblings, right?"

His large, muscled arm thrust outwards, and Lexa resolutely masked a wince at his enthusiastic and _strong_ handshake.

"Lexa. This is Aden."

"I'm Lincoln." Lincoln offered his hand to Aden next, who halfheartedly shook it. "I'm one of Clarke's roommates."

Aden perked up a little. "...Roommates? Not her boyfriend?" Lexa tried really hard not to look really interested in Lincoln's response.

Lincoln guffawed. "Nope." He gave Aden an amused once-over, clearly recalling Aden's prickly demeanor pre-relationship status reveal. "But she can be pretty choosy about who she dates, you up for that challenge?"

 _Wait, Aden has a crush on Clarke?_ Lexa's brow furrowed. Well...suddenly all his persistent requests to visit made sense. She neatly ignored her _own_ feelings for the woman.

Aden scoffed, much to Lexa and Lincoln's surprise. "I don't wanna date Clarke. That's gross. She's like way older than me." He turned his head to slyly grin at Lexa. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. "She's like my _sister's_ age."

Lincoln switched his own gaze to Lexa, perusing her thoughtfully before a knowing grin crept across his handsome features. "Oh. _Oh._ I see." He snuck a peek back at Aden, who had assuredly raised his chin, arms crossed confidently over his chest. "Yes, Clarke did mention _Lexa_ was this amazingly pretty girl _about her age_ who must be _super smart_ since she's getting her Masters Degree at Polis U."

And just like that, with a silent nod of camaraderie and understanding, Aden and Lincoln were best friends. They turned their twin, sunny smiles upon her.

Lexa blushed, mortified at their insinuating expressions.

"Hey Linc, who's at the door?"

A woman's voice echoed from inside the house and Lexa thanked every otherworldly being that existed for the timely interruption. There was some heavy thumping and then a slim, tanned woman was propping her elbow nonchalantly on Lincoln's shoulder, intelligent brown eyes appraising the Forrester siblings. "Who're these two?"

Lincoln grinned, wagged his eyebrows. "This is Aden and _Lexa_ Forrester. You know, the two Clarke told us about a couple weeks ago?"

This woman was even quicker on the uptake than Lincoln, because her expression immediately took on what Lexa deemed the most quintessential 'shit-eating grin' she had ever seen, and Lexa was horrified that not only her baby brother, but two complete strangers had seemingly cottoned on to Lexa's rampant crush on one Clarke Griffin.

Aden zeroed in on the new addition. "Lincoln said he's not Clarke's boyfriend. Are you Clarke's girlfriend?"

" _Aden!"_ Lexa wanted to bury herself in the ground.

The woman laughed even louder and harder than Lincoln did when the that question was directed at him. "Ha! You're a blunt one, aren't you? I like you." She stepped forward, slinging her arm around Aden's shoulders, leading him inside. "Raven Reyes." She tossed a smirk over her shoulder, catching Lexa's eye. "And don't worry, me and Doc Griffin Junior are just friends."

Lexa watched helplessly as they disappeared into the house, still unable to believe how quickly she had lost the handle on the whole situation the moment the door opened. Lincoln leaned against the jamb, hands stuffed in his pockets, grin still plastered on his face, but softer around the edges. "Clarke's not home yet. But she said you guys have approved house passes, so make yourselves at home." He pushed off the doorway, gesturing with a broad sweep of his arm for Lexa to enter.

She hesitated, unsure if she should when Clarke wasn't there. But Aden was probably already in the backyard, and Clarke _did_ say it was okay to come over. She nodded to Lincoln politely as she entered. "Thank you. If Clarke's not here we won't stay long."

He waved her off, ambling comfortably by her side as they walked towards the kitchen. "It's no problem."

Lexa marveled at this entire household's apparent easy-going attitude towards hosting strangers in their home.

"Besides Clarke should be back soon. She just got held up at the hospital." He ducked his head into the fridge. "Beer?"

Lexa shook her head. "No thank you. Water is fine."

Lincoln gave her another toothy grin, shifting to grab a couple of glasses and filling them, handing one off to Lexa with an easy grace that belied his large size. He tilted his head and Lexa silently agreed, and they moved off to the living room, settling on the couch.

Raven and Aden were out in the backyard, bent over Aden's phone, animatedly discussing...Lexa squinted. Did Raven just mention "spawning algorithms?"

"So you're a grad student, huh?"

Lincoln's calm voice turned her attention. She shifted to face him. "Yes. Political Science." She cocked her head. "Do you and Raven work with Clarke at the hospital?"

"Sort of. I'm a physical therapist, so I have certain privileges there. Raven's a mechanical engineer though. She works at…" He trailed off, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Actually I'm not sure where she works. The last time I asked she said if she told me she'd have to kill me."

And then the woman in question started hollering. "Spin it harder, now curve it! Go, go! Hell yeah! Got ya, ya slippery little bastard!"

Lincoln winced. Lexa shot up in outrage, lips automatically parting to issue a stern reprimand. "LANGUAGE."

Raven froze, head swiveled and eyes wide. "Er, sorry?" When Lexa continued to glower, she gave it another shot. "...It won't happen again?"

Satisfied Lexa sank back onto the couch, sipping nonchalantly at her water, feeling a little smug at the speechless gazes from Clarke's roommates. It felt good to get a _little_ bit of her dignity back.

From the backyard she could hear furious whispering.

"Dude, your sister's kind of intense."

"She was captain of like a billion teams and clubs in high school and college. And she's a brown belt in Krav Maga."

"Seriously?"

"Her only weakness is pretty girls."

Lincoln snorted. Lexa groaned in exasperation, eyes slipping shut as she sagged in defeat. _So much for dignity._

Raven hissed, highly insulted, no longer bothering to quiet her voice. "What, I'm not pretty?!"

Aden shrugged. "You're not her type."

"I'm _everyone's_ type!"

Lexa peeked an eye open only to find Raven glaring daggers at her. She sighed. "You're a very attractive woman, Raven."

Dark eyes narrowed. "That wasn't believable at all."

Beside her Lincoln collapsed over the couch's armrest, whole body shaking in silent laughter. Lexa let her eyes slide back shut in resignation.

"Hey, don't ignore me! Tell me I'm pretty like you mean it!"

"...Who needs to tell who is pretty and why?"

Everyone paused, the two on the couch jerking upright and twisting to look behind them.

Clarke stood in the hallway, arms laden with grocery bags, one eyebrow arched high. She let her gaze skip over the group, stopping at a rather pale Lexa.

"Lexa? Do you want to tell Raven she's pretty?" The honeyed lilt in her tone didn't really mask the edge of steel underneath.

There were a variety of hands slapped over mouths and aborted snickers. Lexa really wished she had just stayed home. "No!"

Raven, outraged. "Hey!"

Clarke laughed as Lexa cringed, sinking a bit lower on the couch. "Oh relax, Raven. Your beauty is an unspoken truth."

Raven tutted. "Smooth line, Griffin. Forrester, you are pardoned by her good grace."

Clarke chuckled, shaking her head and turning to the kitchen. Lexa hastily leapt up, jogging to her side. She reached for a few bags. "Here, let me help," she murmured. Clarke cocked her head. "For saving me from your roommate." Clarke laughed again, relinquishing some of her burden.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier. Lincoln's fine, but Raven's way of getting to know people is pushing their buttons. She's got this thing where she likes to figure out how things tick." She sighed in relief as they reached the kitchen counter, dumping the groceries down. "Mechanical bits, people, sometimes it doesn't seem to make a difference to her."

Lexa shook her head. "It's her house too. We're the ones intruding."

Clarke tossed a bag of bagels at her. "I think you mean 'we're guests, we should be treated with a modicum of consideration.'"

She caught the bag easily, moving further into the kitchen to drop it into the bread bin. "Says the one who just lobbed breakfast food at my head."

Golden curls tumbled as Clarke tossed her head back with a laugh. Lexa didn't bother trying to tamp down her smile, the little wobble in her chest turning into a full blown palpitation.

 _Fuck._

* * *

"What on Earth are you doing?"

Lexa startled, fumbling with the screwdriver in her hand. She looked over her shoulder sheepishly from where she crouched on the ground. "Clarke." She straightened, dusting her hands nervously against her thighs.

Pink lips quirked. "You have my number, you know. You can just call to check if I'm home. No need for breaking and entering." Her chin jut towards the wooden fence, now slightly ajar. Lexa flushed.

"No! We're not breaking..." She trailed off. "...Actually, technically, I guess we _are,_ " she muttered. She met Clarke's amused gaze. "I, uh, I just wanted to do something to thank you." She gesture lamely to the fence. "I thought I'd fix up your fence for you. So it doesn't make that 'god-awful screeching noise.'"

Blue eyes traveled up and down Lexa's body, resting on the screwdriver in her hand, then to the small oil can on the floor. "Ah." She flicked her gaze back up, voice soft. "You don't have to. I like having Aden over. Even Raven and Lincoln enjoy him being around." She paused, thoughtful. "Of course, those two are basically giant kids anyways, so…"

It was the sad truth. In fact, Raven and Lincoln had also started Pokemon journeys of their own, and now Clarke was fielding phones thrust in her face and demands to "look what I caught!" at work _and_ at home.

Lexa smiled. "Still. This is the least I can do."

Clarke cocked her head, regarding her for a long moment. Finally she smiled. "Okay. Thanks. Aden in the backyard?"

Lexa bobbed her head.

"I'll just go say hi." Clarke reached out to give Lexa's forearm a friendly squeeze as she passed. "C'mon in when you're done here."

All Lexa could manage around the sudden lump in her throat was a shaky nod.

Her arm tingled.

So Lexa ended up being the Griffin household's makeshift handyman. It wasn't that they needed one, really. Between Lincoln and Raven there really wasn't much the duo couldn't fix. It's just Lincoln tended to forget and run off to be with his girlfriend and Raven was frequently struck with bouts of extreme laziness when it came to mundane tasks ("But it's so _boring._ Where's the challenge? Where's the _boom?"_ ) so Clarke wasn't going to protest much when Lexa decided to stop the drip in the bathroom faucet or fix the flickering light above the patio in return for letting Aden come by every weekend and avail himself of Clarke's backyard.

"Wrench."

"...Huh?"

Lexa squirmed out from under the sink. Clarke was looking at her, mouth slightly gaping, a somewhat guilty cast in her eyes. Lexa cocked her head. "Can you hand me the wrench?" She pointed at the tool sticking up from the toolbox Clarke was sitting next to.

Blue eyes flit down. "Oh." Clarke gingerly extracted it, gently placing it in Lexa's waiting palm.

"Thanks." Lexa paused to give Clarke a curious once-over. The other woman was pointedly examining her cuticles. _Um. Okay._ She shrugged and turned her attention back to the water filter. _I wonder what's up with her? She's been a bit quiet today._

It wasn't that Clarke a necessarily chatty person. In fact they had managed to find enough comfort and familiarity with each other to spend time in silence, not needing to fill in the space with needless prattle. Clarke wordlessly plopping down beside her with her phone or some medical text in hand to keep her company while Lexa fiddled with whatever home improvement task she had taken up had become a bit of a tradition.

She tightened a bolt. _But today felt a bit different…_

"Whoa, hello abs!"

 _Thunk._ "Shit!" Lexa cursed when Raven's voice startled her into jackknifing up - directly into the pipe above her head. She could hear Clarke and Raven sniping back and forth as she awkwardly shimmied out. She was greeted with the sight of a smug looking Raven and an oddly pink-hued Clarke.

"...Are you okay, Clarke?"

Clarke sent one last warning glare her roommates way before leaning towards Lexa. "I think I should be asking that to you." Her hand rose up to rub sympathetically at the red spot on Lexa's forehead. Lexa tried not to melt into the touch.

"Oh she's fine, it's just a little bump." Raven scoffed. "Your apparent aneurysm at the sight of her firm, toned, lickable abs is a much higher health concern."

Both Lexa and Clarke blushed.

" _Raven!_ " Clarke hissed.

Lexa darted her hand down, tugging at the hem of her tank top where it had ridden up her torso.

"Aw no, don't be shy. Don't deprive Clarke of the little pleasures."

"Raven. I will kill you." Clarke growled.

Lexa ignored the shiver that tingled down her spine at the sound. Raven opened her mouth and Lexa could tell by the defiant glare in her eyes and the smirk forming on her lips that she was dead set on further antagonization so she hopped to her feet, interrupting her before things escalated and another nerf war broke out.

Nerf wars were normally pretty harmless, but not when Raven Reyes and all her tinkering got involved. Lexa had already patched a few small dents in the wall from the last nerf battle she and Aden had been dragged into (much to his delight). She was still unsure exactly what modifications Raven could have possibly done to her nerf gun that foam darts could be so destructive.

"Water filter is fixed. Shouldn't be leaking anymore."

Clarke continued to glare at Raven, but nodded. "Great. Thank you, Lexa."

Raven grudgingly stood down. "Yeah, thanks stud."

"All right, that's enough." And over Raven's protests Clarke was pushing Raven out of the kitchen.

Lexa shook her head amusedly, bending to repack the toolbox. She had just snapped the lid shut when Clarke drifted back in, propping her hip against the sink, watching silently as Lexa stood and joined her to wash her hands. Lexa stole a glance at the blonde beside her, tracing over the thoughtful crease in her brow. She turned slightly, mouth opening to ask what was wrong when Clarke moved, eyes dark and latched onto hers. Fingertips brushed against her stomach, pressing lightly. Lexa froze and warm breath curled over her ear.

"She may be crude, but she's right." Clarke husked. "You have _very_ lickable abs." She winked, stooping to pick up the tool box. "I'll just put these away for you while you finish cleaning up."

Lexa wordlessly watched her go, face burning.

 _Seriously. Fuck._

* * *

"You know, I'm not entirely sure how that game works, but it's been two months. How many Snorlax does Aden need?"

Lexa awkwardly scrambled up from the couch. "I'm sorry. You're right. He probably doesn't need that many. We'll go-"

A finger hooked into her belt loop, yanking her back down. She landed with a little 'oof,' looking up to come face to face with Clarke Griffin's most annoyed expression.

"How many times do I have to say I like having you here?"

Lexa swallowed hard. Clarke was close...getting _closer,_ mien uncharacteristically serious. She shifted to put some space between them only to be thwarted when Clarke refused to relinquish the hold on her jeans.

No. Instead Clarke tugged, turning fully onto the couch and half crawled onto her lap, trapping her neatly between her body and the back of the couch. "What I'm trying to say…"

Lexa blinked, fighting through the haze of _Clarke_ that had descended over her senses to focus on what the other woman was saying.

"...is that you don't have to come over for pokemon."

Clarke settled bodily onto her thighs, limbs a warm and clinging cocoon. Her head bent close, and Lexa trembled.

"You can come over for other reasons too."

"Other reasons?" Lexa croaked out. Clarke hummed and Lexa could practically feel it on her lips. Her hands hovered uncertainly in the air before Clarke grasped them, directing them firmly to rest at her waist. Instinctively she squeezed, feeling a bit faint at the tiny, appreciative groan that fell from pink lips.

Clarke's nose brushed over hers.

"Do you have any other reasons?" _Oh god._ Her voice rasped against her cheek.

"I...I, maybe-"

Warm fingers traced up her neck, sinking into the soft curls at her nape, scratching ever so lightly and Lexa shuddered.

"Ah, yes. Yes. I do." She couldn't hold back anymore. With a broken moan Lexa surged forward, catching Clarke's lips in a bruising kiss. Clarke let out a little noise of breathless delight, immediately pushing into the kiss.

 _Oh. Oh._ Clarke was one of girls who kissed with their whole body. Fingers flexing, hips rocking, lips leading and demanding and coaxing…

Lexa gasped and Clarke swallowed the sound eagerly, tongue swiping into her mouth and just as quickly retreating to bite at her lower lip and Lexa had no idea when Clarke had managed to take such commanding control but all she could do was let out a little whine and surrender to Clarke's teasing advances.

Clarke chuckled against her mouth, and Lexa felt a tide of arousal and competition well up. She traced her fingers to the small of the other woman's back, rubbing lightly before descending, palming a generous ass and giving a firm squeeze.

That had Clarke jumping in her grasp, kiss turning just a little sloppy. Lexa grinned victoriously, brushing their noses and trapping Clarke's upper lip between her own.

"Good god there is a child present you degenerates!" Raven's voice boomed right by Lexa's ear and with a surprised cry they were flailing apart, tumbling off the couch with an unceremonious crash.

"Raven!" Clarke flustered, scrambling to reorient herself.

" _Oof._ " Lexa grunted as Clarke elbowed her in the gut.

Clarke winced. "Sorry!" She quickly threw herself to the side. "Are you okay?"

Lexa sat up, feeling like her face was on fire. Clarke hovered next to her, brow creased in concern. Raven smirked off to the side, clearly pleased with herself. Aden... _oh god,_ Aden, was next to her, head tilted, face blank. She cringed.

"Aden." _What was he thinking?_ Would he be angry? Clarke was his friend too.

"So are you guys dating now?"

Lexa blushed anew. "No! We aren't-we haven't-"

"Why not?!" Aden demanded.

Jaws dropped.

He steamrolled right over their stunned reactions. "You shouldn't kiss girls who aren't your girlfriend." He glared accusingly. "You told me that."

 _Oh._ Well, she _had_ said something to that effect, several years ago. "Er...yes. I did."

Everyone stared at her. Lexa swallowed. "But you see…" She trailed off. Raven rolled her eyes hard at her.

Clarke, either pitying her or simply fed up with her hesitation stepped up. "Well, don't worry, this is an easy fix." She lasered an intent stare Lexa's way. "All we have to do is go on a date."

Lexa blinked. _Oh._ "...You want to date me?"

There was a chorus of groans and Lexa stared owlishly at the ring of exasperated faces surrounding her. _When did Lincoln get here?_

Clarke poked her. "God. You're so oblivious. You're lucky you're so cute." She cleared her throat. "Yes, Lexa. I want to go on a date with you."

 _Oh._ Lexa beamed. "Oh." She shifted closer, eagerly leaning in. "...Then let's go on a date."

Clarke smiled back, softly caressing the back of her hand. "...Yeah."

"Final-fucking-ly." Raven deadpanned.

Both Clarke and Lexa whipped their heads around. "Language!"

Aden rolled his eyes. "I can't believe it took them this long," he muttered. "I'm going back into the yard." And with that he was jogging away. Lincoln followed with his own phone in his hand, throwing them a grin and a cheery thumbs up.

Lexa's brow furrowed. "What do you mean by that?" She called after him.

Raven plopped on the couch, patting Lexa on the head (rather condescendingly, she thought). "He had such faith in you. He thought you'd make a move over a week ago."

Clarke slapped her arm away, much to Lexa's delight and gratitude. "Leave her alone. Lexa's just chivalrous."

"You _just_ called her oblivious."

Lexa frowned. She turned to Clarke. "You did."

She shrugged. "I'll make it up to you on our date."

Lexa grinned at the reminder, shuffling a little closer. "Okay." She pressed her forehead to Clarke's, staring gently into smiling blue eyes.

Raven gagged.

They ignored her.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

"And that was how Pokemon Go got my sister a girlfriend."

Lexa should have known this was going to happen the moment Aden informed her his school report was on "the social effects of mobile gaming in the modern world."

Raven clapped enthusiastically beside her. Lexa glared. "What are you even doing here?"

"I helped him out with his report. He invited me to his presentation as thanks."

Yes. Lexa absolutely should have known.

She looked to her other side. "And you?"

Clarke bestowed upon her a sunny smile. "I was one of his primary sources. That gets me automatic free tickets to the show." She bussed a kiss to Lexa's cheek. Lexa refused to melt at that.

Aden waved enthusiastically at them from the front of the classroom.

She felt her resolve weaken a bit more. Clarke nudged her playfully. She sighed.

"It was a well-written report, subject matter aside." She grudgingly allowed.

Clarke kissed her cheek again, reaching down and squeezing her hand. "You're in no position to knock the influence of mobile gaming. Where would you be without Snorlax?"

Lexa grumbled. Clarke chuckled softly, and Lexa felt the last of her indignation drain away at the raspy sound. "I suppose I would still be wandering out in the wild with Aden, seeking rare pokemon." She brought their tangled hands up to her lips, laying a gentle kiss across Clarke's knuckles.

That got a vivid blush from her girlfriend and Lexa smirked in satisfaction. Blue eyes rolled in response. "Sure, you're charming _after_ you've already got the girl."

"You mean 'after Pokemon Go _got_ you your girl.'" Raven interjected.

Clarke laughed as Lexa sighed.

"Fine. Thank you, Pokemon Go." Lexa dully intoned.

Clarke kissed her, fast and firm and sweet. "Yes. Thank you, Pokemon Go." She teased.

Lexa grinned a bit dopily. She made a mental note to praise Aden on his report, and reward him with another pokemon hunting trip wherever he wanted. _Maybe Clarke will come along._ Yep. _Thank you, Pokemon Go, indeed._

* * *

AN: TEAM INSTINCT. Also, not gonna lie, seriously contemplated titling this "I Like Shorts (They're Comfy And Easy To Wear)" Also, while I hope you readers have enough common sense not to do this, please don't trespass on private property looking for pokemon. You're probably not going to find yourself face to face with someone as kind and gracious as Clarke if you do.


End file.
